


Проект Winning Road. Первая подача.

by Firieth



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firieth/pseuds/Firieth
Summary: Юкимура лежал в больнице. Опять. Он был бы рад, приди к нему родная команда. Но от Атобе так просто не отделаться. Особенно когда тот решил поговорить о деле.





	Проект Winning Road. Первая подача.

**Author's Note:**

> Напписано в рамках WTF Battle 2019.

— Ты приехал ко мне, потому что хочешь снять телесериал про теннис? — Юкимура уставился на Атобе. Тот не смеялся, не делал довольное лицо, не излучал ослепительное сияние выше нормы. Просто сидел на больничном стуле и изучал выражение его лица.

Слова Атобе слабо походили на розыгрыш. Это тревожило. Атобе действительно мог снять сериал, выпустить несколько полнометражных фильмов, да еще и серию мюзиклов поставить. С его-то ресурсами.

И напрочь отсутствующими тормозами.

— Про тебя и про Тезуку, — сказал Атобе веско. — Вы — японские теннисисты, пробившиеся в верхние строчки рейтинга. Я решил, что сейчас самое время воспользоваться ситуацией и запустить очередной проект популяризации спорта среди молодежи. Так уж получилось, что этот проект заодно увековечит и наши школьные годы.

Соблазн был велик, но Юкимура сдержался и не приложил ладонь к лицу. Вместо этого он посмотрел на Атобе долгим взглядом.

— Что там увековечивать? Юношеский максимализм? — _Боль застарелых травм, детскую жестокость, ослиное упрямство._ — Ты помнишь то время не хуже меня и знаешь, какими мы были.

— Поверь мне, показать можно очень и очень многое. Дружбу, верность команде, стремление к цели,— легко парировал Атобе, вальяжно откидываясь на спинку стула. В глазах у него появился маниакальный блеск. — Все зависит от того, как подать историю. Именно потому, что это и мое детство тоже, я не позволю проекту уплыть в чужие руки. Никто кроме меня не справится с необходимым объемом работ.

— Скромно, Кейго, скромно, — Юкимура скрестил руки на груди. Зелень больничкой рубашки царапала глаза, возвращая в долгую весну последнего года средней школы.

— Только представь: именитые актеры, бесконечные обсуждения в сети, вся Япония, собирающаяся у экранов телевизоров раз в неделю, чтобы посмотреть на нашу историю. Твою историю. Впечатляет, а?

— Кейго, то, что я был теннисистом и где-то побеждал, не повод снимать сериал, — покачал головой Юкимура.— Я ушел из спорта. Снимайте про Тезуку, он у нас недостижимое совершенство.

Атобе чуть поморщился. Не знай его Юкимура все эти годы, не заметил бы.

— Тезука хорош, но на нем одном сериал далеко не уедет. А вот будь вас двое… У тебя с ним много общего, ты не замечал?

— Дружба с Санадой и твой назойливый интерес? — Юкимура возвел глаза к потолку.

Атобе хмыкнул.

— Немногословные теннисисты с железной волей и стальным характером,— начал он, сгибая палец в пародии на счет. — Капитаны теннисных клубов, из-за травмы пропустившие соревнования на уровне Канто и сумевшие вернуться к началу националов. Привели свои команды в финал, вышли на корт, несмотря на неполное восстановление. Беспощадные к слабостям, стремящиеся к совершенству. На вас равнялось все наше поколение. Вы диктовали правила, делали ради победы все возможное, и немного сверх того.

Юкимура покачал головой, собираясь возразить, но Атобе продолжил, словно не замечая:

— Последний год нашей средней школы идеально подходит для того, чтобы писать сценарий для сериала. Играя на ваших общих чертах и подчеркивая контрасты можно заставить зрителей болеть за обе стороны. Держать в напряжении, заставляя приходить за продолжением каждую неделю. Все продумано.

— Ты очень хочешь запустить сериал, да? — вздохнул Юкимура. — Я не единственный, с кем тебе придется говорить. Иди к Тезуке, может быть, в этот раз он тебя выслушает.

— Я уже виделся с ним, — махнул рукой Атобе.—  Тезука невыносим, как и всегда. Его условие — ты должен быть частью проекта. В остальном он согласен.

Юкимура почувствовал, что его брови ползут вверх. Тезука, стоически игнорирующий все, кроме тенниса и своей невесты, поддался на уговоры и разрешил превратить себя в _персонажа спокона_?

В это верилось не сильнее, чем в Алого Дьявола, всевозможные Врата, скрывающиеся в Состоянии Самоотречения, Синхронизацию, Параллельные Измерения Бёдоина, Черные Дыры Токугавы, Шестое Чувство, рентгеновское зрение Атобе или в парящую над землей Ангельскую Трансформацию Акаи. Что было вполне выполнимо как на корте, так за его пределами.

Так что.

Но не стоит оставлять Атобе без внимания. С него станется принять молчание за согласие.

— Я понимаю, что наше присутствие в сериале будет выгодно для сюжета. Но для Тезуки это — не причина, — покачал головой Юкимура. — Он не сказал, почему ему пришло в голову такое условие?

Атобе посмотрел на него с какой-то жалостью.

— Сэйичи, он уважает тебя, как противника. Он считает, что ваше соперничество позволило ему стать лучшим теннисистом. Он жалеет, что ты оставил спорт так рано, и считает твой вклад в историю японского тенниса достаточно весомым, чтобы воздать тебе должное и отметить в сериале. И так далее, и тому подобное. — Атобе повел ладонью. — Ты его знаешь.

— Он действительно все это произнес? — спросил Юкимура с сомнением.

— Он был неожиданно разговорчив, — признался Атобе.

Юкимура на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Тезука и его перевернутые представления об уважении и чести.

— Можешь передать, что мне приятна его забота, но в ней нет нужды. К чему снимать сериал про человека, который оставил теннис в двадцать четыре?

Если в его голосе была горечь, что ж, не Атобе его винить.

— Я считаю, что у меня есть все основания снять сериал про человека, которому врачи обещали пожизненную инвалидную коляску в четырнадцать,— негромко сказал Атобе.

Это был низкий удар.

Юкимура холодно улыбнулся.

— Тогда вот тебе мое условие. Что Тезука, что я стали теми, кто мы есть, благодаря нашим командам. Если бы они не верили в нас, если бы мы не стремились вернуться к ним, на поле… Я дам согласие на проект, только ты найдешь им место в сериале. Всем. И Риккай, и Сейгаку.

 _И да поможет тебе вся удача мира выбить согласие из Санады_ , — мысленно добавил он. От природы не общительный, Санада не любил лишний шум вокруг своего имени. Чего еще ожидать от офицера токийской полиции?

Атобе не ответил. По его лицу медленно растекалось удовлетворение.

Совершенно не тот результат, которого хотел добиться Юкимура, но он никогда не претендовал на звание знатока человеческих сердец.

Раздался негромкий стук. В дверях палаты показалась медсестра. Время посещения подходило к концу.

Атобе поднялся на ноги, протянул для рукопожатия ладонь.

— Я подумаю над твоими словами. И ты поразмышляй, а? — сказал он спокойно. — Еще раз поздравляю с победой в финале. Двадцать четыре года, первая ракетка мира. Правильно сделал, что ушел сейчас. Бывшая, но непобежденная. Мои врачи сделают все идеально. Больше операций не потребуется.

Юкимура склонил голову, вежливость в ответ на самоуверенность.

Атобе уже поравнялся с непривычно двустворчатой дверью палаты, когда Юкимура сказал ему вслед:

— На случай, если тебе удастся получить  согласие ребят. Будь добр, воздержись и не устраивай нам с Тезукой то, что сделала экранизация с Плющенко, Ханью и Мачидой.

Удаляющийся хохот бывшего Ледяного Короля кортов поднял Юкимуре настроение до самого вечера.

 

Примечание: в анимэ Yuri on ice персонаж Виктор Никифоров базируется, в том числе, на фигуристе Евгении Плющенко. Считается, что персонаж Юри Катсуки основан на фигуристах Ханью Юзуру и Мачида Татсуки.

 


End file.
